In the Privacy of Town Hall
by dearjenna
Summary: Isabelle and the mayor get cozier than they should. (One-shot.) Michaels' request: "write about me and isabelle having a bill clinton/monica lewinsky AFFAIR! shaking things up… jk thats probably really weird… i love u"


**Author's ****Note:** This is a one-shot that was requested by friend Michael. Neither the request nor the fic should be taken seriously. We were laughing about it.

* * *

><p>In the Privacy of Town Hall<p>

The mocha that Mayor Michael had ordered was still sitting on his desk, untouched. The steam that had once risen from the mug in its mayoral regular from The Roost was just a memory as it sat lifeless and cold on the hardwood desk in Town Hall. Brewster had made sure to get the specificities of the sugar, cream and foam to the leader's preferences, and yet the work had gone to waste. But Mayor Michael never let the pigeon go unpaid for his work and devotion to the arts of the cocoa bean.

The town was dead, figuratively—but a mayor's job, even in the lull of a winter's night—is never done. In this case, the job came in the form of a lovely assistant whose clipboard was always gripped tightly in her paw.

Behind the frost of the town hall windows there could be giggling heard from inside, but little could be seen. The villagers were used to how well the mayor and Isabelle got along; no one ever suspected anything more of them. What they did know, however, was that the mayor had been spending more time diligently working in the office than they had remembered before. He seemed glued to his official desk every time someone stepped in to pay a visit.

The only time he did step out of his office these cold days was to either escort Isabelle to the weekly concerts at the club or make plans for a new project in town.

Isabelle had just stepped into Town Hall, shaking snow off of her fur and scarf when she saw the mayor sleeping at his desk. She smiled. He had put into motion a new ordinance, helped host an event for their new street lamp and was in the middle of setting up a fundraiser for a new police station when he requested more caffeine.

"Hello, mayor!" she chirped, making Michael shake awake.

He sat up, blurred by the confusion of his lack of clear vision. He looked around the room before he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He picked them up off of his desk and straightened them on his nose. Isabelle smirked. His crooked mustache and larger nose hung from his glasses frames. He sure did love his mustache. She had to admit, he wore it well.

"Sorry to wake you, Mayor."

"No you aren't, Isabelle."

"I brought you the coffee you ordered."

"Thank you," he said, carefully taking the warm cup from her paws, his fingers grazing her warm fur as he did so.

He took a slow sip of the mocha and foam stuck to his mustache.

"Oh, Mayor," she laughed and delicately wiped it from his mustache with her handkerchief. He loved that handkerchief—embroidered by her mother. She had stories upon stories about that handkerchief and life before her political career. He loved to hear them on slow nights like these.

Michael cleared his throat. "I've finished signing the papers, now all that's left is for Copper and Booker's captain to take a look at them."

"I'm sure the town will be thrilled that you're so interested in… en_force_ment…" Isabelle said, slowly.

Michael smirked, shifting his bad bro glasses a bit on his face. "Of course, I am," he said. "I want to make sure all of my citizens feel safe and secure."

Michael put down his coffee and reached his arms out. Isabelle smiled, her tail wagging a bit behind and sat down on the mayor's lap happily.

"You've been a good little assistant, Izzy," Michael said.

"I know I have, Mayor," she said. "Best you've ever had."

"You can say that again."

Just as Isabelle was about to remove the mayor's glasses from his face, Alli stepped through the door and stopped suddenly by the floor mat. Her alligator skin crinkled around her large teeth as she showed all of her teeth in the most devilish of smiles.

"Well, well, well," she said at the sight of Isabelle on Michael's lap. "If I had known that being a mayoral assistant had come with such benefits, I would have gone out for it years ago."

Alli reached in her pocket and pulled out her favorite tube of lipstick, freshening her coat already on her lips. It sat in a heart-shape on her lips, causing her smile to seem even more of a mockery of the display before her.

Isabelle jumped off of Michael's lap. "Th-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Man!" Alli interrupted. "I wonder how Digby feels about his sister getting such special treatment!"

"You wouldn't!" Isabelle said, stamping a paw to the hard flooring. Michael's eyes shifted uncomfortably.

"An office gone awry…" she said. "I did come in here to complain about Rosie's fleas, but this seems more noteworthy…"

.~.-.~.

One week later, in the living room of every resident in town, the picture showed nothing but snow as it struggled to hold a signal. Slowly Mayor Michael's image came into view. He was sitting in his usual chair in Town Hall, staring somberly into the camera, behind which stood Alli and a tormented Isabelle.

Former mayor Tortimer was peering in the window, unable to fully comprehend how a scandal in Town Hall, of this magnitude, could happen. The entire town stayed glued to their screens with looks of shame at their beloved mayor. Some were so eager to hear what he had to say they nearly fell off of their couches.

Michael looked up, and took off of his glasses, peering into the camera with his new contacts for the first time.

"Good evening. This afternoon in this room, from this chair, I sat ridiculed by a very town that brought me in and made me their mayor. But I am here to say: I did not have sexual relations with that canine."

The signal went out, and Alli grumbled. Isabelle still looked upset, but at the least more relieved than she had been. For now, they had gotten away with it. That's all she could ask for.


End file.
